User talk:JeterNYY
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CcSensors page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Tekkit Server Thanks! By the way, I have a Tekkit server, and me and some other wiki guys were playing on it yesterday. If you want to join, just message me. IRC Hey, I recently set up the wiki's IRC channel. We're hoping that this can grow into a well-used chat room for everyone to go to. Click here to join! So far, we got a few people using it, so come on by anytime you're on! If you don't know how to use IRC, just check here. Happy editing! ----''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Good job! Thanks. Yeah, I found that out with the NEI (thank goodness for that). --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 03:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Server Hey, sorry You couldn't get on the server yesterday, I had some stuff to do and had to get off early. Next time I'll message you or talk on IRC when I'm ready. A very good question A very good question! In short... a troll/spammer got angry because I was clearing up after them. There wasn't much I could do :/ Watson 777 (talk) 17:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The troll/spammer was making pages containing superhero information, no one else was active on the wiki at the time, so I deleted the content and added delete tags. However he didn't seem to like it so he started a “personal” attack. It's a mad world :( Watson 777 (talk) 18:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I think renaming it might help. Watson 777 (talk) 18:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool beans :D Watson 777 (talk) 18:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Dark Coffee I didn't create the page. It was created at least 12 days ago, and I've been on this wiki for 8, lol. The reason I was editing it was because I was going through pages with no categories, and Dark Coffee was one of them. Then I noticed some errors in the actual page, and fixed those. It is better for it to be a redirect though. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 16:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Np, it was fixed anyway. Join IRC Now! Hey we got our admin request answered! Join Exterminator's IRC page so we can talk. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 03:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Voting for Admin! Hey, I created the voting page. I just need everyone to put in a paragraph about themselves, and I'll put in the voting table. It's on my blog page, so just go to my blog and write in what you want to about yourself.[[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 05:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) We Need Your Admin Message Soon! Hey, I know you said you'd be busy, but just a reminder to write a paragraph or two about why you think you'd be a good admin. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 16:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for sticking up for me on that blog post. Why is Cavellus so against me, lol? I am going to be in there somewhere, and so are you if I become bureaucrat. Keep being awesome, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 23:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC)